A new adventure
by Len's Fiancee
Summary: An old friend returns from hong kong after she senses a new threat in Japan


I.L.T.G: This is my first card captor's fic. I can't believe I'm finally doing a card captor one.  
  
Sakura: Except I'm not the main character.  
  
Kelly: Ha, Ha.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captors. Only Kelly and her friends.  
  
An Old Friend Returns.  
  
Kelly had moved back to Readington after she had gone back to Hong Kong. She has her pink skates on and heading to school. Kelly spots Sakura; she seems to be in a rush, as always. 'Typical! Sakura's late again,' thought Kelly. Sakura suddenly, drops her baton, but she doesn't notice. Kelly glided over, picked it up, and was about to shout her, but she heard someone shouting her name. Kelly turned around. She jumped up.  
  
"Tori!" Kelly said, smiling. "Hey, when did you get back?" asked Tori. "Yesterday. I missed this place, and everyone," said Kelly. "Hey, wanna ride to school together? I'm not meeting Julian today," Tori asked. "Sure, why not," Kelly smiled, blushing at the same time.  
  
"Do you still have Kero, or have you passed your powers on?" said Tori. "No I still have my powers. That's one of the reasons I came back," said Kelly, looking down. "Oh, you want to tell me, or not," said Tori. "When I was in Hong Kong, I kept having strange dreams. Has Sakura mentioned anything about having strange dreams," asked Kelly. "Not that I know of. She properly won't tell me anyway," smiled Tori. They arrive at Kelly's school. "Okay, see ya later Kelly," waved Tori, as he went to his school. "Okay, bye Tori," smiled Kelly, gliding into school.  
  
Inside Sakura's classroom. The teacher walks in. "Okay everyone. Before I start, I want you all to welcome an old friend. Kelly come in," he droned. Kelly walks in. All the boys looked pleased to see her, but Sakura, Li and Madison looked surprised. "Okay no one has took your old seat, so why don't you sit there," he said. Kelly went to sit down, but before she did, she handed Sakura her baton. "Here! You dropped this on your way here," smiled Kelly. "Thanks," said Sakura, still a bit surprised. Kelly's smile had a 'don't mess with her' look.  
  
If you don't know, what the seating plan is for our card captors, I'll tell you. Kelly, then Sakura behind her, Li behind Sakura, and Madison was beside Sakura. Meilin was beside Li, but she moved back to Hong Kong, then Eli sat in her place, but he moved back to England, once Sakura had transformed all the cards. The lessons dragged on, but soon it was over. Kelly was at her locker, getting her lunch.  
  
Outside on the grass. Kelly was with four girls, they were laughing, talking and eating their lunch. "Hey Kes, who are those guys, who are looking in our direction?" asked Leticia. "Mmm? .... Oh, no one important," said Kelly, going back to chatting with Leah. Suddenly Joanne stood up. "Hey you, if you want to talk to Kelly, come over, if not, go away," shouted Joanne. "Joanne, sit down. I told you; they're nobody's. That's all," said Kelly, blushing. The other girls also blushed. You'll find out why later. "I'm sorry guys, I don't won't anything to do with those...people again," Kelly apologised. The four girls looked at her and then smiled.  
  
Kelly was in a very boring maths class. Suddenly, something fell in front of her. It was one of those pass-me-a rounds. Kelly opened the note; she thought that it must have been from Joanne or Zoë, but boy, was she wrong. It read: Kelly, can we meet after school? There's something we've got to ask you. Li. Kelly looked behind her at Li, then at Sakura. Li smiled at her but Sakura just stuck her head back in her work. Kelly smiled back at Li, while nodding, and then stuck her tongue out at Sakura. She didn't see it of course only Madison saw it. Li was too busy blushing and hiding his face from Kelly.  
  
As soon as School had finished, Sakura ran up to Kelly. "Hey. Why did you have to come back?" she shouted. Kelly turned to face her. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business. And anyway, why do you care?" asked Kelly. Sakura panicked, she wasn't ready to tell Kelly her secret yet. "I...I..I like Li okay. And I know he likes me. Were both shy, that's all," blushed Sakura. Kelly frowned then smirked. "Hate to burst your bubble Sakura, but he doesn't like you. Not in that way anyway. All he likes you as is a friend," explained Kelly. "Your wrong. You're just jealous that's all. You're a jealous bitch," shouted Sakura. Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "Call me names if you want. It doesn't bother me. At least I know the truth," said Kelly. "What truth?" asked Sakura. "You know that day I was leaving, well, I bumped into Madison. I told her about my past, and about why I was leaving. I made her promise that she wouldn't tell Li that I was going. But she told him, he begged me not to go," sighed Kelly, closing her eyes, so she could hide the tears.  
  
Sakura had tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she hit Kelly, and she tumbled to the ground. Then Sakura ran home. Kelly's friends rushed over to help her. "Kelly. Are you alright?" asked Leah. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Kelly, standing up. "Boy, that Sakura, she needs to get anger management classes," said Leticia. 'Sorry Sakura. But it's better if you knew about the truth, now rather than later,' Kelly thought. Then her and her friends walked towards her house.  
  
Walking through Penguin Park, Kelly was wearing her purple dress, purple shoes and her hair was in two pigtails. She had light purple eye shadow, black mascara and purple lipstick. The make-up was only done lightly. She then saw Li standing at the entrance of the park. As she approached him she asked, "Why didn't you tell Sakura about the day I left?" Li turned to face her and gasped. "Who did that to you?" he asked. Kelly frowned. "Answer the question, Li," shouted Kelly, "Are you embarrassed, is that it. Or do you really love Sakura more than me." "I don't love Sakura. I didn't tell her, because, well, I didn't want to hurt her feelings," explained Li. "Some plan that was. This is what Sakura did, when I told her," cried Kelly, pointing to her bruises. She emphasised the word I.  
  
"How was I supposed to know you were coming back?" asked Li. "You should have told her anyway," cried Kelly. "If you weren't coming back, what was the point?" cried Li, "I begged you not to go, and you did." "Madison shouldn't have told you. I begged her not to," said Kelly. "Yeah well, I'm glad she did tell me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye or anything," said Li. "You don't love me. You're just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings. Well, don't worry, I've had my heart broken enough times that I'm not in love with you," cried Kelly. "You're lying," cried Li. "What's the difference if I'm lying or not? You don't like me that way. You know, Li, I've changed a that since I left," admitted Kelly. "In what way?" asked Li.  
  
"When we first met, I instantly fell in love with you. We did everything together, train our magic, go swimming, we even rode our bikes together. But then my staff changed back to the clow staff and I moved to Japan. I knew why my staff had changed, there was someone who was destined to be another Card Captor," explained Kelly, "Then you came because you felt the same as I did. I thought we could start again, but Sakura kept getting in the way. When she wasn't around, you never really wanted to go anywhere with me. So, I decided to go home. Back to Hong Kong. That's when I bumped into Madison and I told her almost what I'm telling you."  
  
"But you said you've changed a lot. What did you mean by that?" asked Li. "I'm stronger. I'm not as weak with those silly emotions. I don't feel love, anger, sadness or confusion. That's why I told Sakura that you begged me not to go. I didn't do it because I love you; I did it because I loved to see her suffer. Of what she did to me," answered Kelly. "You mean your cold and you're a loner," cried Li. "You could put it that way," said Kelly. "That's not like you at all. I want the old Kelly back," said Li. "Sorry Li, but that Kelly is gone forever. And from all the strange dreams I kept having in Hong Kong, and the powerful magic I keep sensing, I'm going to deal with it on my own. I don't need your help, or Sakura's. So stay out of my way," shouted Kelly. She walked away, after she said that.  
  
Madison and Sakura walked up to Li. "Was she serious that she didn't want your help?" asked Madison. "Forget that. Was she serious that she kept having strange dreams and she felt powerful magic? I've not had any strange dreams," said Sakura. "So what? Kelly was right about one thing, at least. You do get in the way all the time," shouted Li. He ran home. Sakura was shocked, but Madison wasn't surprised.  
  
At Sakura's house, her, Madison and Kero were talking. "Oooo, why did that Kelly have to come back?" cried Sakura. "I can't believe she's become a loner. She used to be so sweet," said Kero. "She blames Sakura for spitting her and Li's relationship up," explained Madison. "How do you know?" asked Sakura. "Didn't you hear that part? She told me when I went to see her," said Madison. "Wait a minute. I sense something," stated Kero. "I do to, now," cried Sakura, "Let's go."  
  
More later, R&R. 


End file.
